Secrets: Year One
by BetterNameToCome
Summary: Nico Di Angelo has never been normal, but a wizard? don't be absurd! Join Nico as he discovers the life he had forgotten in a world of wizards and witches. With the help of his friends Will Solace and Kat Williams (OC) they investigate the strange things happening at Hogwarts. Slow build Solangelo. ADOPTED by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
1. Nico Murders Letters

**Hello! Hello! I know I shouldn't be start another fan fiction... okay I admit I've actually been writing this one for months so I should be better at updating. Anyway this is based after the titans curse and in the first Harry Potter book.**

 **Warning: Angst and homophobic slurs.**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognise it I don't own it.**

CHAPTER ONE: NICO MURDERS LETTERS

I was never a normal boy. I have always been different, whether it was because I was an Italian boy living amongst Americans, my inability to read properly or focus, or how I felt around certain boys, but I always had my sister.

I don't have Bianca anymore… She's dead and I couldn't help her. Why did I trust Percy? I should have gone on the quest myself, maybe if I had figured out my abilities sooner I could have saved her, but no I had to trust him because of how handsome he was with his sea green eyes and messy black hair; how he seemed so confident fighting the Manticore, like he could do anything…

My thoughts are interrupted by an owl flying through the motel window. Annabeth must have sent it. Percy told her! Of course he did, why would I think for a second he would keep what I am a secret? He probably couldn't wait to tell everyone what a freak I am.

A dagger propels out of my hand, narrowly missing the owl's claws and it strikes through the letter.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell, causing the owl to dash away.

I sigh, falling back onto the motel bed.

As a child of the god of riches you'd expect me to be rich, not living in a rundown motel that is probably even older than I am.

Add my age to the list of reasons why I am no normal eleven year old boy.

I feel my eyelids getting heavier. No, I can't sleep. The nightmares won't leave me alone. Every time I try my mind is flooded with images of Bianca.

I pull myself off the bed, determined not to sleep, instead deciding to practice with my new sword.

* * *

I wake up to yet another owl perched on my head, causing me to let out a loud shriek. "GO AWAY!"

The bird gawks at me before disappearing out my window.

I scowl and throw all of my possessions into a small black backpack, along with the rest of the stuff I had "borrowed"

Annabeth knows where I am. I need to leave so that good for nothing daughter of Athena won't find me.

I know I shouldn't hate her. It's not her fault Bianca died on a quest to save her, or that Percy is obviously in love with her, but that doesn't mean I have to like her.

I huff, walking straight out of the motel, not sparing a glance at the shady man at the cash register.

"HEY KID! YOU FORGOT TO PAY!" He screams, but I ignore him.

I could shadow travel, but I don't feel quite up to it. The last time I tried I ended up in China, which I don't feel like reliving.

I scowl and start walking.

* * *

 **One week later.**

 _"BIANCA WAIT UP!" I yell as a flash of black hair disappears around the corner._

 _"It's not my fault you're so slow!" she yells from ahead of me/_

 _I chuckle, causing me to accidentally run straight into one of the soldiers paroling the street._

 _He glares at me coldly. "You're coming with me, you filthy scum."_

 _"I-d-don-t k-know w-what you're t-t-talking about." I stutter, before trying to run away, but he grips my arm tight._

 _"You know exactly what I'm talking about, faggot." He hisses._

 _I struggle against his grip, but a cold laugh shocks me out of struggling._

 _I turn to see Bianca's familiar face sneering at me._

 _"I'm so glad you're leaving. You deserve it." Bianca hisses. "Do you have any idea how much I hate being around you? You sicken me."_

 _"No! This isn't real." I remind myself._

 _"Then why was I so happy to take the first opportunity to get away from you? To get rid myself of the horrible burden of being related to you." She says with a heartless smile._

 _The soldier pulls me away screaming._

I wake up huffing, drenched in sweat.

It was just a dream, but that doesn't make it any less true. Was my childhood like that? Playing with Bianca and hiding from soldiers?

The door flies open to reveal the Steven, a man who had offered to let me stay with him in the flat above his bar for the night "Nico? Are you alright?"

"Yea, it was just a dream. Sorry for waking you." I puff, trying to catch my breath.

"It's no problem. I was awake." He says, with a kind smile. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine." I reply, signalling for him to leave the room.

I look over to see an owl on the window, looking at me curiously.

I throw my shoe in its direction, before going outside for some fresh air.

I lean against the building, trying to push away my thoughts.

My dream was right. She took the first opportunity to get away from me.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice a giant of a man walking towards me. His long shaggy hair almost cover his entire face, only his beady black eyes poking out from behind the hair, which despite of their colour seem warm and comforting. This man has to be a monster.

"Get lost, it's closed. Find somewhere else to avoid your wife." I tell him cautiously, ready to attack.

He chuckles "Closes thing I 'ave to e wife is me dog Fang."

Thick accent

"Sounds like a friendly dog." I say.

"Im not 'ere for the pub, boy." The man says.

I glare, waiting for him to make the first move.

"I'm here to talk to yeh bout Hogwarts, and why yeh haven't been returning yeh letters."

Wait what?

"What in hades name is Hogwarts?" I ask.

"Didn't yeh read yer letter? It explained it." He asks, scratching his beard.

"Wait, you were the one sending letters via owls? I thought they were target practice!" I exclaim.

He looks taken aback "YEH HURT DAR POOR OWLS!"

"NO! Just the letters! I have good aim." I shrug.

He mutters something that sounds like "Slytherin."

I give him a confused look "You going to explain what you risked owls lives to tell me, or just stand there?"

He huffs and hands me a letter.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledor_

 _(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr Di Angelo,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely, Minvera McGonaall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

What in Tarterus? Is this some kind of joke?  
"You're kidding right? Is this the Stolls? Sending a Troll to tell me that I'm a Wizard?"

"I'M NOT A TROLL, THANK YEH VERY MUCH!" The man argues, looking offended. "And this is real."

Maybe this is true. Demigods are real, so why not wizards?

"Prove it." I demand.

"I'm not suppos to be doin this, but fine." He says, taking out a pink umbrella and aiming it at my sword.

He exclaims something in another language and waves his umbrella, making my sword transform to an abnormally large daisy.

Oh gods, he's actually telling the truth.

"MY SWORD!" I scream.

"Yer too young for aye a weapon anyway." He tells me, raising a large furry eyebrow.

I glare at him.

"Hagrid! Is everything alright?" A scrawny boy around my age asks, crossing the road. He has a dark complexion with a bush of messy black hair, which is a deep contrast to the bright emerald green eyes hiding behind his circular rimmed glasses. I also notice a strangely shaped scar hiding behind his hair. His clothes are ill fitting, several sizes too large so that his sleeves had to be rolled up several times to fit his small arms.

My gut suddenly twists, making me go suddenly nauseous.

"Yeh Harry, just explaining our world to Nico ere." Hagrid replies.

"More like destroying my sword!" I exclaim, waving around the large flower in my hand, causing Harry to snort with laughter.

"Well good luck harming der poor owls now."

"You hurt the owls?!" Harry yells, his face morphing into a horrified expression.

"No! Just the letters." I huff, making Harry raise his eyebrow.

"Well aren't you meant to be explaining magic?" I ask, turning back t Hagrid.

"Alrighty, Call me Hagrid. I'm Keeper O' keys at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizadry, and yer a Wizard, Nico." He explains.

Seriously? Could I be more of a freak?

"This is ridiculous." I mutter. Harry nods in agreement.

"We hadn't known about yeh til recently wen yeh and yer name appeared on our list. yer sister's name also appeared fer third year but it disappeared."

What does he mean third year? Had she attended before?

I look at my feet, muttering. "Don't expect her to be riding a broomstick any time soon."

Harry gives me an understanding look.

"Well I'm guessen yeh don't have any books so yer comin with us to Diagon Alley." Hagrid says, changing the topic.

I nod. "Will I be coming back?"

"O'course yah will. We wouldn't want'a take yeh from yer parents." Hagrid says.

"I'll go." I agree, ignoring his words "But only if you change my sword back.

He reluctantly nods, and takes out his umbrella again, transforming the flower back into a sword.

I quickly run up to the room, throwing everything I own into the black bag.

I follow Hagrid and Harry away from the bar, towards a teddy bear lying in the middle of the road.

"We're going to buy books with a teddy bear?" I ask confused.

"That's a port key, that is." Hagrid says. "Put yer hand on it to teleport yourself back to England."

"Wait, England?" I ask surprised.

"Where did yah think we were from? Tennessee?" Hagrid replies, sarcastically.

It will make it easier to hide from Percy and Camp…

"Let's go then." I say, putting my hand on the Teddy bear. They do the same and I feel like there's a grappling hook in my nose, pulling me into the bear.


	2. We Catch a Ride on a Teddy Bear

**I really hate editing. here's chapter two and I'm sorry if it seems too much like canon, I promise the later chapters are much more individual (as I've already written them), so please stick with me.**

 **We catch a ride on a Teddy Bear**

You wouldn't expect landing headfirst onto concrete to be soft, but I guess nothing is ever predictable when it comes to magic.

"This way, boys." Hagrid says, leading us though the crowd, who didn't pay any attention to the scrawny boys and giant.

"Where are we going?" Harry asks, attempting to tame the porcupine he calls hair.

"Diagon Alley O'course. I doubt either of ye have 'eard of it." Hagrid replies.

"Dragon Alley?" I ask. Greek mythology I understand, but magic is just ridiculous.

"D-i-a-g-o-n alley. I would like me'self a dragon though." Hagrid corrects. "It where we're gonna get all yer school supplies."

"But Hagrid" Harry says shyly "I don't have any money."

"Neither." I agree. I hadn't thought about that. I suppose I could try to steal some.

"It'll be fine. Yer got a vault, Harry. I don't know 'bout yer Nico. Yer could be a muggle-born, but yeh would have already had all this explained to yer…." He answers, making Harry visibly relax and confusing me.

"This is it." Hagrid says, coming to a halt in front of a grubby looking bar. "The Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

Apart from the people in odd robes and hates doing magic it doesn't appear to be anything special.

The low buzz of chatter stopped when we walk in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they wave and smile at him.

"The usual Hagrid?" The bartender asks.

Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business." Hagrid says, clapping each of his hands on my and Harry's soldiers shoulder.

Everyone turns, gawking at Harry.

"Good Lord." The bartender mutters, peering at Harry and ignoring me. "Is this - can this be -?"

Before I can blink everyone gets gotten up and start hording around Harry. Why are they so interested in him?

It was almost a relief to be invisible to them. I've never stood out. I haven't been able to, someone might figure me out.

After twenty minutes of Harry shaking hands with people I'm bored out of my mind.

I turn to see a nervous looking man, shaking Harry's hand.

"Professor Quirrell!" exclaims Hagrid. "Harry, Nico, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," stammers Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you."

"What do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" Harry asks him.

"D-Defense against the D-D-Dark Arts." muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that e-either of you'll n-need it, eh?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He says, looking terrified at the very thought.

Professor Quirrell was quickly pushed out of the way. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all.

Eventually, Hagrid manages to make himself heard over the babble. "Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, boys."

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh – mind you, he's usually tremblin'." Hagrid tells Harry.

"Why is he famous?" I ask, confused as to what the big deal is about Harry.

Harry looks down "There used to be this evil Wizard called Voldemort. He hasn't been seen since the night he killed my parents."

"Not to be rude, but I don't see how that would make you famous."

"Harry 'ere survived deh death curse, eh is de only one." Hagrid explains.

"Is Quirrell always that nervous?" Harry asks, obviously eager to change the topic.

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his owns subject now, where's me umbrella?" Hagrid explains, counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.

"Three up... Two across." he muttered. "Right, stand back."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid grins.

We stare in amazement, studying the scene in front of us.

"Gringotts." Hagrid explains. They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was -"Yeah, that's a goblin." Hagrid explains quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him.

The goblin bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed, for those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it." Hagrid says.

There goes the stealing money idea.

A pair of goblins bow them through the silver door to a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins are sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses.

There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

We go over to the counter.

"Morning." Hagrid says to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter and possibly Nico Di Angelo's safes."

"You have their keys, Sir?"

"Not Nico's, but I Got Harry's here somewhere." Hagrid says, before emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of mouldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkles his nose.

"Got it." Hagrid says at last, holding up a tiny golden key.

"Potter's key seems to be in order." The goblin tells us, before turning to grumble at me "We could do a blood to see if he's inherited anything."

I agree and the Goblin takes out a piece of parchment, pouring some kind of potion on it. The goblin asks for my finger and I reluctantly agree. He pricks my finger and when my blood reaches the parchment it mixes with the potion to form the words _Di Angelo Overseas Vault_

"Very well, Mr Di Angelo. I shall get the spare key." He grumbles "try not to lose this one."

"Friendly aren't they?" I mutter.

Once the Goblin returned with my key Hagrid speaks again.

An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid says importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the YouKnow-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin reads the letter carefully. "Very well, "he says, before handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed the goblin Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell yeh that." Hagrid says mysteriously "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my jobs worth ter tell yeh that."

After a nauseating ride to the mystery vault where Hagrid only took one small package, we reach Harry's vault, where Harry starts filling his pockets with as much gold as he could carry.

When we reach my vault, I see a good pile of gold and bronze, After I had filled my bag with several handfuls of gold, I follow the others back to the cart.

Hagrid leds us to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Listen, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts."

"Hogwarts?" Madam Malkin asks when we arrive at the robes store. "Got the lot here, another young man's being fitted up just now, in fact."

I look over to the back of the shop to see a pointed face boy with blonde hair standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes.

Madam Malkin stands Harry and I on stools on either side of him.

Another woman appears and throws long robes over my head before starting to pin them.

I resist the urge to throw her off of me. I hate people touching me.

"Hello." The pale boy says, studying us "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes." Harry answers.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands." The boy says in a bored boy. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. "

I'm against judging someone right away as a rule but this boy strongly reminds me of some of the spoiled brats from Westover hall.

"Have either of you got your own broom?" the boy goes on.

"No." Harry answers.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No." Harry answers again, looking confused.

Maybe I should talk as well. But I don't know much about magic either, nor do I have any interest in talking to this boy.

"I do. Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No." Harry says, looking a bit upset.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"I don't see how any house would be better than another." I say, since Harry is clearly embarrassed by not knowing.

I'm guessing the houses are like the cabins we have back at camp. Maybe I won't fit in anywhere just like at camp. I'll have to leave there too.

"Of course some houses are better." The boy snorts.

"Maybe if one of the houses is full of you and the rest of your snobbish family." I reply, making him turn purple.

"How dare you!" he screeches

Before I could say anything more the boy talks again "Is that freak with you?" He asks with a smug smile.

"That's Hagrid." Harry says nervously. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Ah yes, the half breed servant. Is he your father? Then again your both more freakishly small than giant like him."

"We're not related." Harry mutters, blushing.

"Who are your parents then? They were our kind weren't they" The boy asks, glaring at me.

"They were a witch and wizard if that's what you mean." Harry answers.

The boy clearly calms down, obviously still assuming we're brothers.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

But before I could argue with him even more, the witch doing Harry's robes says, "That's you done, my dear." and Harry, obviously not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hops down from the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose." the boy drawls, clearly unhappy to be stuck with just me.

"So your surname?" he asks again once Harry was gone.

"Di Angelo." I reply, still glaring at him.

The boy seems a little frightened of my glare, which almost makes me smirk.

He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Weren't they an old Italian wizarding family?"

I can't remember anything about my family. Were we really wizards?

"That's you done too, dear." The witch who had been sewing my robes tells me.

"Thank you." I say, getting off the stool, not even saying goodbye to the blonde.

As I was attempting to eat my ice-cream (not wanting to waste something Hagrid was so nice to give me) I notice Harry being very quiet.

"What's up?" Hagrid asks him.

"Nothing." Harry lies.

After that Hagrid brought us to buy parchment and quills. Honestly I didn't even have to use a quill back in the 40's, this is just ridiculous.

"Hagrid, what's Quidditch?" Harry asks.

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know, not knowin' about Quidditch!"

"Don't make me feel worse." says Harry, before explaining what the boy said.

"Neither of yer are from muggle families. If he'd known who yeh were, Harry. He's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in along line 0' Muggles - look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"

Hagrid sounds right. Muggleborns would probably work a lot harder than people who have grown up with magic, not to mention they wouldn't have all the same prejudice.

"So what is Quidditch?" Harry asks.

"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like-like soccer in the Muggle world, everyone follows Quidditch. It's played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard ter explain the rules. "

"What are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" I ask.

"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but…"

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff" Harry says gloomily.

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin." Hagrid says darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one. "

"That sounds like stereotyping." I say, remembering what the kids at camp say about children of Hades.

Hagrid looks thoughtful for a moment. "Yer haven't met em. I've been working at Hogwarts for years and Slytherin's have always been dark."

I grit my teeth. Hagrid's a nice guy, but that can't be true. "I doubt a quarter of the school are evil."

"You'll see when yeh get there." Hagrid says ending the conversation.

Next we went to a shop called Flourish and Blotts.

After II found my books I went straight to the history section, hoping to learn more about what role the gods play in this world.

After finding nothing, I gave up and made my way over to Harry who was curled up in the Curses and Counter-curses section.

Before I had reached Harry, a book flew towards my head, almost toppling me over.

I turn, ready to fight whoever attacked me to see a girl around my age looking a mix of embarrassment and trying to hold in her laughter.

She has porcelain white skin, long white-blonde hair, angular features and mischievous grey eyes.

"Sorry!" she squeaks, failing to hold in her laughter.

"Watch it." I hiss, scowling.

"Don't get your panties in a twist." She says, rolling her eyes

"Don't attack strangers." I reply, folding my arms.

"It was an accident. I'm new to this magic thing." She grumbles.

I notice she's wearing muggle clothes. Frayed black jeans, combat boots and a baggy maroon shirt with the words " _Shhhh or the voice in my head will have to shout."_

"Whatever." I grumble, storming towards Harry who Hagrid was attempting to drag away from his book.

"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley." Harry grumbles.

"Having the name Dudley sounds like punishment enough." I say, announcing my presence and making Harry chuckle.

"Not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances." says Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."

They went to a few more shops, getting them caldrons and other ridiculous things I can't believe I actually need.

Once we left the apothecary Hagrid checksthe list again.

"Just yer wand left .A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present, Harry." Hagrid says, making Harry turn red.

"It's your birthday?" I ask.

"You don't have to…"Harry says, clearly embarrassed.

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at, an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'." Hagrid says.

It's probably best I don't get one. Animals hate me.

Twenty minutes later Harry had an owl and we were on our way to get our wands.

"You can borrow her sometimes if you'd like. You'll family will probably want to hear from you" Harry tells me, looking a bit sad at the mention of family.

"I don't have a family." I say quietly.

Harry gives me an understanding look

The last shop is narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B. C._

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait.

"Good afternoon." A soft voice says.

An old man is standing in front of us, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. "

"Hello." Harry says awkwardly.

Ah yes." says the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Mr. Ollivander moves closer to Harry.

I'm glad he hasn't noticed me yet, I doubt particularly feel like having anyone that close to me.

"Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course. "

"And that's where... "Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger."I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did It." he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." he trails off.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes." Ollivander says, turning his attention to Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" Mr. Ollivander says, suddenly stern.

"Er - yes, they did, yes." Says Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he adds brightly.

"But you don't use them?" Mr Ollivander says sharply.

"Oh, no, sit, " said Hagrid quickly. I notice he's gripping his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke. "Hmmm." said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look, before turning to me.

"My my my, you I don't know." He says, studying me.

"My family was Italian." I say quickly.

I notice Harry smiling a little, muttering "explains the accent."

"Hmm." Olivander murmurs suspiciously.

"Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see. "He says, returning his attention to Harry, starting to do different tests, measuring him.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Ollivander explains, measuring Harry's nostrils.

"That will do." he says, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter." He says before retrieving a wand for Harry.

"Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave. "Harry only waved it around for a few seconds before Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand.

If Harry's having such trouble finding one what about me? I'm not even entirely human, what if none of them work? What if the school just mistook my demigod abilities for magic?

This happened several times before Harry finally found one that suited him.

"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... How curious... How very curious... "He puts Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... Curious.

"Sorry. Harry says, "But what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixes Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar. Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."

Harry visibly shivers.  
"Your turn. What was your name again?" Oliivander asks me.

"Nico Di Angelo." I answer, making his eyes light up.

"Ah."

"Ah, I only ever served one Di Angelo, a Miss Bianca Di Angelo in 1931 quite a peculiar wand I must say…" he trails off. "And I met her mother Maria Di Angelo ninety years ago. Winner of the Twiwizard tournament I believe, needed her wand fixed after a dragon almost burnt it to a crisp…" He remembers dreamily.

Bianca was a witch? And Maria Di Angelo? He said she was Bianca's mother… my mother.

The reminder that I can't even remember my own mothers name is like a punch to the gut.

Before I could say anything else Oliivander speaks again. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Left." I answer.

He nods and starts measuring me like he did Harry. I resist the urge to stab him when he gets so close to me.

Once he eventually stops he brings me a long twisted looking stick.

"11 inches, oak, dragon heart-string, good for defence." He says, placing the wand in my hand before almost immediately removing it.

"No, no, no." he mutters, retrieving another wand.

"9 inches, unicorn hair, willow." He says with a look of uncertainty on his face.

I attempt to wave this one, breaking a vase.

"Won't do." He mutters, snatching it from my hand, making me feel put off.

Several wands later he returns with a long twisty black one with intricate carvings.

"Give it a wave." He says, nervously.

When I hold it a feeling of warmth surrounds me and green lights shoot out the end.

"What is this one?" Hagrid asks, clearly surprised he hadn't announced it.

"13 inches, dementor cloak core and wood from a whomping willow apparently from Persephone herself's garden." He announces, looking proud of himself.

Of course my wood would be from my horror of a step-mother's garden.

"You didn't mention those ingredients earlier." Harry says, looking confused.

"They're very rare." He says, putting my new wand back in the box and wrapping it as he had done with harry.

I give him the seven galleons and leave.

We're all very quiet as we leave Diagon Alley and make our way to dinner.

Hagrid offered to buy us both burgers as apparently we're both far too skinny.

"Yer alright? Yer both very quiet, "said Hagrid.

"It's nothing… just that everyone thinks I'm special. "Harry answers. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander... But I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry – I mean, the night my parents died. "

"Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact."

After he dropped Harry off Hagrid brings me back to America by pork-key. "Will yer be alrigh getting ter the train?"

I nod. I'll just have to shadow travel. "I have some muggle money for a plane ticket." I lie.

"Don't be afraid to contact me, just find an owl." He says with a kind smile. "Be nice to them though."

I almost smile.

Once Hagrid's gone I shadow travel to the underworld to leave my bags in my room, avoiding being noticed by father. If he found me it would be… well hell.


	3. Magic School Bus Ride of Doom

**Disclaimer: If you recognise it I don't own it.**

 **Back again, sorry for the wait. I really didn't want to rewrite this chapter**

Why am I voluntarily attending a mortal school that requires a majority of my time in the presence of mortals? I ask myself for what feels like the hundredth as my cells begin to melt into shadows.

 _Kings Cross Station London_. I focus on the words, attempting to imagine the havoc of the station. Children running between platforms, playing on their trolleys as their parents attempt to control them while impatiently waiting for their trains.

Then I remember I have nowhere else to go.

My body crashes down on the hard pavement, my bones aching from the strain of deforming, my bags scattered around me.

Before I could attempt to tear myself from the ground, something crashes into me, pushing me back onto the ground.

The person quickly pulls themselves off of me, squeaking out "I'm so sorry!"

Though I am wholeheartedly prepared to make them sorry, I stop when I see him. He has bright messy golden hair, nicely tan skin with a splash of freckles across his nose, sky-blue eyes and is wearing flip flops, surfer shorts and a loose jacket. For some reason instead of finding his horrific level of brightness annoying, I blush.

"It's fine." I stutter, pulling myself from the ground and leaning against the wall in a futile attempt to gain my balance.

"No it's not, I didn't see you there. I'm not usually this oblivious, I promise." He says with an equally red face.

"Why were you running anyway?" I ask, attempting to collect all of my bags off of the ground.

He looks at me for a second, before noticing the wand sticking out of my pocket. "The red head clones over there said to run into this wall to get to the train, but I think they may have been pranking me. They seemed like the type." He rambles, nervously running his hand through his hair.

I pull out my ticket to see _platform 9 ¾_ clearly written.

"You go again then." I tell him.

"But what if it actually is just a brick wall?" he squeaks. "The impact could give me a concussion which could lead to-"

"I don't care." I tell him. "Just run, if you do get a concussion consider it revenge for running into me."

He pouts, before taking hold of his trolley and running directly into the wall, only to be swallowed whole.

I take a moment to compose myself before doing the same.

Suddenly I am surrounded by dozens of oddly dressed people crowded around a large red train, some of which carrying owl cages, one of the owls lets out a terrified whimper and attempts to hide into its wings as it passes me. I also note a couple people being followed by strange creatures with large bat like ears.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the blonde boy from the platform taking my hand. "COME ON! We're going to be late." And dragging me towards the train.

I shake off his hand, but for some reason I continue following him,

"I'm Will." He tells me. "Isn't this exciting? We're going to a magic school. Magic."

"Nico." I reply awkwardly. "And yeah I guess it's alright." I can't help but relate to his excitement. I had been much the same when I first learned of gods. That experience was disappointing to say the least.

"Alright? It's freaking amazing! I'm American, what about you? You don't sound very British." He says excitedly.

"Because I'm not." I say simply.

"The compartments are looking pretty full, we should find one before they're all gone." He tells me.

He wants to sit with me? Why in Hades name would anyone want that?

Before I could say anything, he's dragging me into one of the compartments. How does anyone have this much energy?

"Is there any room in here? Will asks the identical red head twins, who I assume are who he was talking to earlier.  
"No ickle firsties allowed!" They yell together. "But with our deepest apologies…" The twin of the left begins "we offer you some delicious sweets!" The other finishes, offering us some suspicious looking candy.

These twins mischievous expression remind me of the Stoll brothers.

"No thanks." I say instantly, but Will agrees, taking a wrapped one and placing it in his jacket pocket.

"Thanks!" he says. By the time we had left the compartment it had exploded, causing a giant hole to appear in his jacket.

"HEY!" He screams, his eyes widening to comical proportions,

"Oh Fred, he should have put it in his mouth!" the right twins whimpers.

"I know, George. You haven't changed your mind by any chance?" the left twin asks me.

"I think I'd like to keep my sense of taste, thanks." I say sarcastically, before leaving the compartment after Will.

"Five seconds in the wizarding world and I've already ruined a jacket." He chuckles.

"Use a repairing charm." I shrug, without thinking.

"Good idea." He grins. "Er how about this compartment then?"

I nod and follow him inside to see two kids sitting in the compartment.

One of them is a small girl already dressed in her uniform with a large cloud of dark brown frizz around her head with large front teeth and intelligent soft brown eyes.

"Oh hello." She greets in a thick British accent with a slightly superior tone "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Will Solace." Will greets kindly. "Is it alright if we sit here?"

"You're welcome to." A small blonde boy nursing a toad answers nervously. "I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Thank you." I answer simply, taking a seat by his side. "Nico di Angelo." I reluctantly tell them.  
"Di Angelo?" Hermione questions. "Are you aware that means-"

"Yes and don't you dare tell them." I growl.

She visibly deflates.  
"Wait what does it mean?" Will asks, grinning slightly.

I attempt to silence him with a glare, but his grin only grows.

"Any idea what house you are going to be in?" Neville asks us.

"Hmm I'm not sure." Hermione answers, tilting her head to the side in deep thought. 'From what I've read Gryffindor seems like the best house, though Ravenclaw may also suit me."

"Did anyone in your family go to Hogwarts?" Neville asks.

She shakes her head. "I'm the first one, my parents were ever so surprised."

"You're a muggleborn then?" Neville asks excitedly. "Amazing! What are muggles like?"

She looks thoughtful for a moment. "The style is quite different, and we don't rely on magic therefore have had to find other ways to do tasks."

"I agree." Will says. "Then again I haven't met many wizards yet."

"You're both muggleborns?" Neville asks, his eyes widening in excitement. "What about you Nico?"

"No." I answer, wishing they had just ignored me."I'm from an Italian magical family." Or at least I think I am.

"I knew I heard an accent!" Will cheers.

"What house do you expect to be in?" I ask Neville, ignoring Will.

He seems to shrink in his seat. "I want to be a Gryffindor like my parents, but I'm the furthest thing from brave. I guess Hufflepuff would be alright."

Do people really care about their houses that much? It's just a school house.

Neville is silent for a moment, looking thoughtfully out the window.

"Which houses are you hoping to be in?" Hermione asks us.

"I'm not sure." Will tells her. "From what I read they all have good qualities, though there are definitely some bad stereotypes of the houses."

Hermione nods in understanding. "Perhaps you'll be a Ravenclaw."

"Maybe." He shrugs. "Nico?"

"I don't care." I say in a monotone voice. I probably won't long enough for it to matter, I never do.

Neville breaks out of his trance to give me a horrified look. "What if you end up in Slytherin?"

I raise my eyebrows. "Then I'll be a Slytherin."

Before anyone could question me further, Neville lets out a confused shriek, looking around frantically "Where did Trevor go?"

We all look through our bags and under the chairs for the toad to no avail.

"I-I should check the other compartments." Neville stutters, looking frightened.

"We'll help you search." Hermione offers.

"Of course." Will agrees, giving me an expectant look.

I groan. There goes my hope of taking a nap. I had been travelling on and off for a few days now to get here and I am utterly exhausted.

"Let's just go." I grumble, storming out of the compartment.

After checking several compartments for the toad, I am considering going back to the compartment and collapsing.

"Have you seen a toad?" I ask in a monotone voice, standing at the door of another compartment.

"Nico?" a familiar messy black haired boy asks cheerfully.

"Hello Harry." I greet in a bored tone. "Toad?"

"We haven't seen the bloody toad." The red head boy across from him answers gruffly. "Granger already asked.

I nod, moving to leave.

"Wait Nico, can you stay for a moment?" Harry asks me.

I sigh. Harry is nice. Too nice to be my friend.

"I suppose." I sigh, sitting at the edge of the seat.

"This is Ron Weasley." Harry introduces.

Ron gives a weak wave, not seeming too happy with my presence. "Nico and I went to Diagon Alley together."

"Why didn't you go with your parents?" Ron asks.

I glare at him, making him swallow nervously.

"I don't have parents." I say in a monotone voice. "But what I do have is a toad to find."

Ron blushes tomato red, stuttering out an apology.

I stand up, nodding to Harry as a goodbye and leave the compartment, feeling slightly guilty for being so rude.

When I get back to our compartment Hermione, Will and Neville are already back, but no toad.

"We couldn't find him anywhere!" Neville exclaims.

"Did you try a summoning charm?" I ask, sitting back down.

His eyes widen. "That's a brilliant idea! I'll go ask a Prefect to help." He then disappears once again.

I close my eyes, placing my feet on the table in hopes of getting some sleep.

Sadly the others don't seem to get the message, instead deciding to talk about the amazing Harry Potter joining us this year. Hagrid wasn't exaggerating.

"Ah Longbottom! I didn't know they let squibs into Hogwarts." An annoyingly familiar pompous voice mocks.

"I-I-I'm n-not a squib, Malfoy!" Neville argues.

I reluctantly open my eyes to see Neville glaring at the blonde boy from Diagon Alley in the doorway with a large body guard at each side.

"Of course you aren't." Malfoy tells him in a patronising voice, before turning to me. "Di Angelo, still disgracing your bloodline by associating with… undesirables?"

I raise an eyebrow. "And you're still an asshole? I'm shocked."

"You know each other?" Will asks, looking between us.

"Tragically." I sigh.

"And you are?" Malfoy asks, looking at Will's muggle clothes with disgust.

"Will Solace." Will seemingly reluctantly answers.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Di Angelo." Malfoy hisses, looking away from Will "If you don't stand understanding how things work around here you'll end up just like the rest of the Di Angelo family. Dead and forgotten."

Before I know what I'm doing I've stood up and punched Malfoy in his abnormally large nose.

His body guards lunge for me, but I quickly kick across their legs, sending them tumbling to the ground.

Suddenly they've run out of the compartment with a yell of "MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" from Malfoy.

"I don't usually condone violence." Hermione says, attempting to keep the smirk off her face. "But he deserves it after what he said."

Neville nods in agreement.

"Are you okay?" Will asks me.

"I'm fine." I growl, once again attempting to take my nap.

 _"_ _Bianca…she didn't make it."_

I wake up with a start, earning concerned looks from the others.

"Chocolate frog?" Neville offers, holding out a packet.

"Thank you." I say, taking it off his hand. I hadn't eaten a proper meal in a couple days, I guess the hunger finally caught up with me.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asks me. "You look like you had a nightmare."

"I'm fine." I tell her, opening the packet only to have the frog leap out.

I easily catch it, ripping off It's leg. Can't wizards just have normal candy?

"Nice reflexes." Will tells me.

"What's this?" I ask, pulling out a card from the packaging.

"Don't they have chocolate frogs over in Italy?" Neville asks.

I shake my head.

"Well each frog comes with a card of a famous witch or wizard. Everybody collects them." He explains.

"Fascinating." Hermione mutters under her breath.

"You can have it." I say, handing mine to her. "I don't' like card games."

"If you're sure then thank you." She replies, taking the card and scanning through the information.

"You should probably get changed. We'll be arriving soon." Will tells me.

I then notice they're all in their Hogwarts robes. I nod, removing my robes from my bag and leaving to change.


	4. A Hat Decides my Destiny

I hold my head at an angle, wracking the side of it in a futile attempt to dislodge the water from my ear.

The other students who had the horrible luck of end up in the same boat as me seem to be having even worse luck drying themselves off. Will oddly resembles a soggy kitten with his pouting expression and strangely luminescent blonde hair covering his eyes, which he to no luck attempts to blow out of his eyes.

Apparently Poseindon is not willing to look past me entering his realm, despite the other mortals on the boat. Let's just say the Giant squid almost had a very large and tasty dinner.

""The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid announces, leading us towards a stern women wearing dark green robes and a wide brimmed witch's hat, covering her tight black bun. Professor

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here. "McGonagall replies, studying us like a hawk, raising a singular eyebrow at the state of myself, Will, the Pavarti twins and Draco Malfoy, who despite not being on our boat had also been tossed in, I suspect by the smirking blonde who had been on his boat.

With a quick wave of McGonagall's wand our robes and hair seem to instantly dry, the loose water left on our skin evaporating to nothing.

She then turned towards the large door, pulling them open to reveal a large entry hall.

While following after the Professor, I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway. Professor McGonagall leads us into empty chamber near the sound of chatter.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall tells us, turning to survey our group. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards."

A thought suddenly occurs to me. What if I don't belong in any house? I didn't belong anywhere at Camp Half Blood. I was an outsider, I doubt that's changed.

"While you're at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. "Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, on the rumpled robes and hair of those who had fallen in and on Ron's smudged nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you." Professor McGonagall tells us. "Please wait quietly." With that she left the chamber, leaving us to frantically whisper between ourselves.

I sigh. I've only been here five seconds and I already regret coming here.

"How do you think they'll sort us?" Will whisper to me.

"I don't know nor care." I reply, nervously twisting my ring.

"Of course you care. The sorting decides how you're going to be spending the next seven years of your life, that is huge." He tells me.

I almost snort at the idea. How could one by a bunch of teachers in ridiculous hats define my life? I probably won't stay here a month, yet alone seven years. I probably won't even survive the next seven years.

"I don't give a fuck." I tell him plainly.

"Mannners!" he squeaks.

"I kindly must deny your advice and wish you inform you that the fucks I give have departed on broomsticks." I tell him in a mockingly polite tone. "Is that better?"

A few people around us let out amused chuckles.

Will just huffs, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

I felt a chill in my stomach, causing me to jump as if my sense had suddenly been turned on.

Suddenly several slightly transparent pearl-white forms drifted inside, talking amongst themselves.

With a few muttered curses I find myself moving towards the wall, wrapping the shadows around myself. What the Hades are spirits doing outside of the underworld?

To my relief none of the ghosts seem to notice me. Being recognised as the ghost king wouldn't be a very good first impression.

"Move along now." A voice in the doorway says sharply "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start.

At the words of the strict professor, one by one the ghosts floated by one,

"Now, form a line and follow me" Professor McGonagall tells us.

Thankfully nobody notices me as I pull myself from the shadows, lining up behind a nervous red haired girl with a handsome dark skinned boy behind me.

We follow after the professor through the corridor and through a large set of door to reveal the Great Hall.

Everyone in the line lets out loud gasps when we see the stunning hall with architecture that would have Annabeth drooling, candles magically floating above the tables with gold shimmery plates. The most spectacular sight had to be the open ceiling, revealing the clear night sky.

"My Aunt mentioned the ceiling." The red haired girl whispers. "It's enchanted to look like the night sky."

We're lead up next to the Professors table where we stop, standing in a line to face the other students.

I nervously twist my ring, randomly diverting my gaze to avoid making any awkward eye contact with anyone.

Eventually I focus my attention on McGonagall placing a shabby old hat on a stool. What does a hat have to do with sorting us? If they expect me to pull a rabbit out of it then I will pull a baby hellhound out of the shadows and sick it on them. I am not a magician at a sixth birthday party.

The hat then twitches, before tearing itself so that it oddly resembles a mouth. The mouth then opened up and a loud voice filled the hall

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuff is are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind;Or perhaps in SlytherinYou'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none)For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

I groan. I would have rather wrestled a troll. Allowing some shabby hat to see into my mind? No thank you! I have far too much to hide.

 _You were right._ A voice whispers in my ear. _You won't belong in any of the houses, you're not brave, you're not just and loyal, you're not that intelligent and you're not cunning. You're probably not even a real wizard._ I dismiss that thought, instead deciding to focus on the issue at hand.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." she explains, before beginning to call the names.

Student after student are calling, all nervously making their way towards the hat before placing it on their head. The hat usually called out a house fairly quickly, only with the occasional long period of thoughtful hums.

Hermione, the bushy haired girl from the train is sorted into Gryffindor as well as Neville. The proud grin on his face was almost enough to make me smile. Almost.

The blonde girl that had thrown a book at me in Diagon Alley, who I suspect is also the one who threw Malfoy in the lake is then called forward, storming towards the hat with a determined look in her steely grey eyes that reminded me far too much of Annabeth.

After almost a minute of thoughtful hums from the hat and exasperated sighs from the girl, the hat finally makes his decision. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

With a happy shrug the girl then skips towards the cheering table of yellow and black.

Next the first Pavarti twins are sent towards the table of blue and white. Her sister is then send towards Gryffindor, sending a sad look in her sister's direction.

I feel a pang in my chest remembering how Bianca decided to join the Hunters, separating us. I try to remind myself the situation is completely different but the memory is still there.

The red haired girl in front of me then joins the blonde girl in Hufflepuff.

"Di Angelo, Nico." McGonagall calls, making me freeze. If I had anything if my stomach I probably wouldn't anymore.

I force my suddenly heavy legs to walk towards the shabby hat, forcing myself to sit on the stool, anxiously awaiting the inevitable yells to get out, that I don't belong here.

I take a deep breath as the hat Is placed on my head, my eyes already scanning the hall for the darkest corners to escape through. Out of the corner of my eye I notice a man with a long silvery beard who I assume to be the headmaster, his eyes fixed on me with a curious expression.

" _Ah what do we have here? I haven't sorted a demigod in quite some time."_ A voice rings in my ears.

I'm not the only one? I can't help but think, trying not to jump at the voice in my head.

" _No, of course not." The voice replies. "Hmm your mind truly is fascinating. So much potential, yet so much darkness."  
_ I grit my teeth. Just tell me a house already!

" _You're definitely impatient enough to be a Slytherin, but you don't have a selfish bone in your body, or at least not when it comes to yourself. Cunning perhaps but you lack any ambition. You don't seem to care what happens to you, do you?"_ The hat tells me, his voice turning sad.  
Get on with it!

" _Fine, not Slytherin then. You're definitely bright, but not quite a Ravenclaw and you're dyslexia and ADHD may get in the way."_

Is the commentary necessary?

" _Touchy aren't you. My you have been through a lot for someone of your age." He comments._

" _Technically I'm in my eighties so I think I've actually had very limited life experience."_ I add.

" _True, true. Entering the Labyrinth in hope of saving your sister was quite brave, but you've also allowed fear to rule your life."_

I grit my teeth. I don't have another choice.

" _It is understandable considering your past, but still. Quite honourable I must say, giving up getting your sister back and forgiving Percy, I see a lot of good in you, though you are sometimes blinded by your loyalty to those you love._

Thanks?

" _Anyway as I said before you're incredibly loyal and have a good sense of right and wrong, but not particularly friendly are you?"_

He's right, but I don't even need to be rude for people to think I'm a bad person though, they just assume it.

" _You're right."_ He tells me in a soft tone. _"And you used to be quite friendly to everybody, honestly you practically had Hufflepuff written on your forehead."_ The hat chuckles.

Oh gods, what kind of sick world do I live in where I would be stuck in somewhere with the name Hufflepuff?

" _No need to be rude. Hufflepuff would do you good, you need more unconditionally kind people in your life that won't judge you."_

Unlikely…

Before I could argue more the hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hall was silent, hundreds of wide eyes focused on me me, several jaws hitting the table.

"That kid in Hufflepuff?"

"Is the hat joking?"

"I LOST THE BET!"

"HA! Hand over your galleons!"

Finally the Hufflepuffs start cheering.

McGonagall removes the hat from my head, signalling for me to join the table in yellow.

Oh Hades, please tell me I don't have to wear that.

By the time I have sat down, everyone's eyes were still fixed on me.

Do I really stand out that much?

I look up to High Table where Hagrid was smiling at me, as well as Professor Quirrell the man from the Leaky Cauldron. In the centre's an old man with long silver hair and beard wearing peculiar robes, with eyes so twinkly I can see them from my seat.

"Hey you're that grumpy kid from the bookstore I almost killed?" The surprisingly violent blonde girl greets, playing with her hair.

"You couldn't kill me if you tried." I grumble.

"Fine, maimed. I'm Kat by the way." She tells me, putting out her hand to shake mine.

"Nico." I say ignoring her outstretched hand.

"I see you're embracing the Hufflepuff friendliness we're famous for." She replies.

"Please be quiet." One of the older Hufflepuffs tells us

"Zambini, Blaise." McGonagall calls and the boy that had been behind me makes his way to the hat, which quickly calls out. "SLYTHERIN!"

I look back to the sorting to see a small dark skinned girl whose hair seems to be cycling through the rainbow walking nervously towards the hat.

I notice a pink haired girl a few seats down muttering "Hufflepuff" over and over again in silent hope.

During the several minutes of waiting to be sorted the girl's hair seems to speed up. Eventually the hat yells out Ravenclaw, causing the girl to grin, her hair to pausing in a shade of dark blue, before skipping towards the Ravenclaw table. The pink haired girl seems to deflate.

"Don't worry, Tonks you can still talk to her." the handsome boy sitting across from her tells her.

"Don't encourage her. We don't need another Nymphadora running around." A blonde girl snorts kind heartedly.

I ignore the girls protests at the name, instead returning my attention to the magic hat.

After a few more people are sorted Malfoy is called. It had barely touched his head before calling out "SLYTHERIN!"

"That won't help with the evil stereotype." I mutter

"Solace, William."

 **Will (POV)**

I make my way towards the hat, my hands shaking ith nerves. I almost trip over my new robes, causing several people to chuckle and my face to heat up in embarrassment.

" _A good mind."_ A voice tells me, once I had taken my seat.

I jump, almost falling off of the stool.

" _It's alright. Now where were we, ah yes you definitely have the intelligence for a Ravenclaw. Very kind as well, sometimes more than others deserve... You are ambitious, but far from cunning, so not Slytherin."_

" _Very brave, though sometimes that is more pure stubbornness than anything."_ The hat mutters.

HEY!

" _You would do well in Hufflepuff." The hat mutters thoughtfully._

Hufflepuff? That's the yellow one right? It is my favourite colour, and it would be nice to be with Nico…

" _Unconditionally kind and selfless with strong morals. You're quite loyal, especially towards your mother even if she does little to deserve it."_

Can we not talk about that?

" _Alright then." The hat sighs "Definitely a lot of loyalty and kindness in you, also quite hard working and honest…"_ The hat says thoughtfully.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat declares.

The hall erupts into half-hearted cheers, especially from the table of yellow and black, who I quickly make my way towards, taking a seat by Nico.

"Welcome to the Mallow puffs!" The blonde girl across from Nico greets.

"Oh Hades, If you're going to call us that all year I'm getting transferred." Nico mutters gloomily.

"You'd miss us too much." I tease, sitting next to him.

He glares at me.

I smile, hoping he's kidding. I'm not just annoying him am I?

"Blondie has a point." The girl says, grinning.

"You're even blonder than I am." I point out "I'm Will, by the way."

"No way, you're like a walking sun. " she argues, before adding. "I'm Kat."

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall calls, gaining everyone's attention.

A dark skinned boy with a bush of uncontrollable messy hair makes his way to the hat, nervously attempting to pat down his hair.

After several minutes of whispers from the crowd, Harry nervously tapping his foot the hat calls out "GRYFFINDOR!"

There's a loud cheer from the table of red and gold. The Weasley twins cheering "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!"

Even once Harry had taken his seat, all attention was focused on him, only to be dragged away when Professor McGonagall returns to the sorting.

Once the rest of the students had been sorted, Professor McGonagall removes the hat and stool from the hall before taking a seat up front next to Dumbledore.

The twinkly eyed man I recognise from the every flavour bean card as Headmaster Dumbledore gets to his feet. He beams at us, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could please him more than to see us all there.

"Welcome!" he exclaims. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sits back down.

I join everyone in cheering.

I laugh. None of my principles at muggle school had even been so… odd

"I'm started to understand why his eyes are so twinkly?" Kat whispers, causing me to laugh and Nico to roll his eyes.

When I divert my attention back to the table I notice that it is suddenly littered with more foods than I can name: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and a weird candy I've never seen before.

I begin filling my plate with a healthy mixture of meat, carbohydrates and vegetables, ensuring I get all of the necessary nutrients, before turning to see Nico's piled high with fries.

"THAT'S NOT HEALTHY!"I screech.

"No, but it is delicious." Nico argues, placing a single fry in his mouth

"There's no vegetables!" I argue.

"Technically potato is a vegetable."

"Even I'm being healthier than you." Kat tells him, stuffing her mouth with roast potatoes.

I turn his attention to her plate which is made up of roast potatoes, Yorkshire pudding and the strange lollies.

"Aren't either of you eating any meat?! And Yorkshire pudding is practically battered oil!" I sigh.

"I'm a vegetarian so hell no." Kat tells us, before drizzling more butter and salt on her potatoes."

"Well then at least have some peas and carrots." I sigh, filling her plate with vegetables, making her groan.

I notice Nico giving what I assume is his version of a smirk at her, before shoving more fries into his mouth.

"Don't be so happy, Nico." I tell him before filling his plate with vegies as well. "And since I doubt you're a vegetarian." I add before placing a few slices of roast beef onto his plate.

He groans and reluctantly starts eating, still glaring at me.

"Hello, I'm Susan Bones." The red head girl next to Kat tells us.

"I'm Katerina Williams, call me Kat." Kat says, eagerly shaking her hand.

"Justin Finch Fletchly" A boy with curly brown hair tells us.

"My name is Ernie Macmillian."

"Zacharias Smith."

"I'm Hannah Abbott."

"Will Solace." I greet cheerfully.

"Did you all grow up in the wizard world?" Justin asks.

"Nope." I say. "I'm a muggle-born."

'Same as Blondie here." Kat says, not waiting until she's finished eating one of candies.

I consider once again pointing out she's also blonde, but decide it's pointless.

Justin smiles. "My parents almost died of shock when the owl came."

"I almost died of happiness. One of the owls almost gouging my foster mother's eyes out helped."

We all look at her in horror, well all of us except Nico who laughs.  
"Foster mother?" I ask, ignoring the violent image.

"Yep." She answers "Her names Miss Hannigan, or at least that's what I call her. Honestly I can't remember her real name."

Everyone bursts into laughter, especially the muggleborns.

"What does foster mother mean?" Hannah asks.

"Someone who takes care of you when you don't have parents." Kat explains, making Nico and Susan look down at their plates.

"I don't have any parents either." Susan tells us. "But I've always had my Aunt to take care of me."

Nico seems to become even more awkward at this. "My family was all magic." Nico says "But I'm not from England so I'm new to most of this as well."

"Was?" Hannah asks cautiously.

Nico gives her a warning look, but otherwise ignores the question. He instead chooses to awkwardly stir around his food with his fork.

'Well I was sure it was a prank when the owl came." I say, attempting to draw attention away from the clearly uncomfortable Nico.

"I told Miss Hannigan it was. Apparently I'm attending a boarding school for troubled orphans." Kat chuckles.

Once everyone had eaten as much as they could, the leftover food vanishes from the plates, leaving them once again sparkling clean. A moment later the desserts appear. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O and rice pudding.

I take an éclair and a tiny bit of rice pudding. Kat on the other hand thought it was necessary to eat large quantities of everything.

"That looks delicious." The fat silvery ghost wearing monk robes tells us, staring dreamily at Kat's plate.

"It is." She replies, shoving another spoonful into her mouth.

I notice Nico who had been already been quiet, sinking down into his chair.

"I don't believe I've introduced myself? They call me the Fat Friar!" He greets cheerfully, obviously not bothered by the name. "I'm Hufflepuff's resident ghost."  
"Resident Ghost?" Nico asks, finally speaking up "Shouldn't you be in the underworld?" he asks, his voice gaining a frightening tone.

The Friar turns even whiter than I thought possible. "N-n-no your majesty, w-w-e h-have permission to be here. I swear!" He stutters.

Nico gives him a glare that even made me a little nervous. "I'm be sure to check that out" he tells him, before noticing the looks the rest of us are giving him. "I don't see why you're so scared though. I'm just another first year." He lies, unconvincingly.

Kat just raises her eyebrow, giving him a sceptical look.

"Anyway are you really going to eat all that?" Nico asks in an obvious attempt to change the topic.

I note that the Friar had fled almost as soon as Nico's attention left him.

Once everyone was finished eating (even Kat who looks like she's about to vomit) Dumbledore stood up, gaining everyone's attention.

"Ahern, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few people laughed, but most of the hall was silent.

"That's odd." A seventh year girl with pink spiky hair mutters. "He usually tells us why we're not allowed somewhere… I'll have to investigate." She adds with a mischievous smile.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cries. I notice the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gives his wand a small flick, as if he is trying to get a fly off the end. A long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favourite tune." Dumbledore tells us, "and off we go!"

 _"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot_

I sing cheerfully (probably deafening Nico next to me)

Everybody finishes the song at different times. Finally, only the Weasley twins are left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducts our last few lines with his wand and when we have finished he's the one clapping the loudest.

"Ah, music." he sigh joyfully, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

I follow Nico and the other Hufflepuff's down the hall. Along the way several of the portraits smile at us, calling out welcomes. After only a couple minutes we stopped in front of a large pile of barrels.

"I GOT THIS!" The pink haired seventh year announces, almost tripping over the other students.

"Are you a Prefect?" I ask.

She laughs. "Nah, apparently I'm too troublesome. I'm Tonks by the way."

She starts tapping on the second barrel from the bottom in the middle of the second row.

"You just need to tap Helga Hufflepuff and VALA!" she explains, as the barrels disappear revealing an archway into a large cosy wooded round room with low ceilings. Everything in the room is warm earthy colours, with plants scattered all over, which seem to droop when Nico gets too close.

"Why aren't the prefects helping us?" Susan asks.

Tonks grins. "Because they're off making out." When everyone seemed confused she added, winking Hufflepuffs can be very friendly."

"NYMPHADORA!" One of the seniors screeched, making the pink haired girl glare.

"Boys to the ring, girls to the left, and as our head of house Ms Sprout would say…" Tonks began before she turned into a small little witch with short wavy grey hair. "I'd like to welcome you all to Hufflepuff! And the gardening club is always looking for new members!"

The first years were all silent, marvelling at her, wondering how she did it, and if they could too. The other years groaned.

"Show off." A handsome boy with dark hair and bright grey eyes chuckles.

"Something you would know all about, Diggory." Tonks replies, transforming back.

"What's the wifi password?" Kat asks.

"What's wifi?" Tonks asks innocently, making all the muggle-borns look petrified.

"You don't have wifi?" I squeak.

Tonks shakes her head, smirking.

The muggleborns start hyperventilating.

"What about the internet cable thing? Or Dial Up? Data?" Kat asks, looking terrified.

"I'M KIDDING!" Tonks laughs, making me sigh with relief. "I do know what it is, but we don't have any internet."

I feel myself pale. No internet?

The other muggle-raised first years look ready to faint.

"Anyway, off to your burrows, badgers!" she says, before skipping up the girls stairs.

"If you can't find me in the morning I climbed to the roof of one of the towers to find a signal and fell to my doom." Kat tells us with a serious expression, before following Tonks and the other girls upstairs.

Along with Justin Finch Fletchly, Ernie Macmilllion and Zacharias Smith we made our way down a wooded tunnel to a similar wooded room with five soft looking circular-beds spread around the room with different warm coloured bed spreads, small circular windows at the top of the walls and a roaring fireplace. All of our suitcases were at the ends of the beds along with our ties and the rest of the Hufflepuff uniform.

I jump onto the closest bed, almost being swallowed by it.

I turn to see Nico had found a bed in the darkest corner of the room and collapsed, without even bothering to change.


	5. Authors note

**Hi, everyone I'm sorry but I'm no longer motivated to update this story.**

 **My sister JustAnotherObsessedFangirl has taken over. The story is under the same name and at this point in time (25** **th** **of February 2017) she has posted the first 9 chapters.**


End file.
